


When You Say My Name

by ReederJoe



Series: The Amazing One-Shots Are Not On Fire [6]
Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Dominant Phil, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Phan - Freeform, daddy!Phil, little!Dan, slight angst, some good ol' dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReederJoe/pseuds/ReederJoe
Summary: How many ways could Dan say his name? Not the name everyone else knew him by, but the name that only Dan knew. Phil liked to reminisce.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RiverKnox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverKnox/gifts).



Sometimes Phil couldn’t believe how many different ways Dan could say his name. Not his real name- he’d heard his real name spoken in so many ways by so many people, but that was something everyone knew. Everyone knew Phil Lester, international YouTube sensation. Everyone loved him, and he loved them, too. Sometimes he’d scroll through the comments of a video, looking at everyone gushing over how wonderful he was- and trying his best to ignore the mean things some people said. Other times, he’d find himself reading fanfiction tagged with _phan_ and he’d wonder how these authors would react if they knew just how accurate their stories really were.

            Yeah, a whole lot of people could say his name in a whole bunch of different ways, but only one person could say his _name_ in ways that made him feel warm, electric, and breathless- sometimes all at once.

 

X  X  X  X  X

 

            “Daddy, daddy, daddy!” Dan’s voice echoed throughout the flat as Phil kicked the door with his heel. He’d just gotten home after spending a very long day at the radio station, helping the BBC staff plan their lineup for the next month. Dan had stayed at home to work on one of their gaming videos, and Phil was pretty excited to see how it turned out. Dan always did a great job, and Phil couldn’t wait to tell him so.

            He dropped his armload of equipment onto the dining table and turned around just in time to catch a mound of gangly arms and legs that wrapped around his body in a vice grip so tight he didn’t even need to support the squealing boy hanging from his torso. Still, he wound his arms around Dan in a loving embrace and stroked his pale fingers through the boy’s soft hair, causing Dan to let out a rather high-pitched giggle and jerk away from Phil’s touch and instead bury his face in Phil’s neck, tickling his skin with the fringe hanging forward. Now it was Phil’s turn to laugh.

            “Daddy, I missed you,” Dan said, pressing his lips to Phil’s neck before pulling his face back to look into Phil’s eyes- the icy blue colour was his favourite thing in the entire world- and Phil gazed back, equally enthralled by Dan’s chocolatey brown ones. If left to their own devices, the two of them could very easily get lost in each other’s eyes.

            “I missed you, too, baby,” Phil replied, and Dan’s pink lips stretched wide into a smile that showed off his dimples. Phil couldn’t help but reach out and poke at them- eliciting another excited giggle from Dan- and then finally, _finally_ , Phil took Dan’s face in his slender hands and brought him close for a kiss that sent little sparks of electricity down Dan’s spine. His little mind was forever in awe of his daddy’s ability to make him swoon. “How was your day, lovely?”

            “Me and Winnie fixed the video!” Dan’s eyes went wide as he took in Phil’s relaxed features, reaching out to pat Phil’s shoulders with flattened palms. This was something he did when he got excited, and when he was little, almost everything was exciting. At some point he’d untwisted his legs from Phil’s waist and now stood in front of him, practically bouncing with energy. Phil gently took one of Dan’s hands and laced their fingers together, prompting Dan to continue with his story.

            “I can’t wait to see it, bear,” Phil assured him, and that sent another wave of unabashed adoration through his body, and he couldn’t resist throwing his arms around Phil’s neck, yanking their fingers apart in the process, and pressing his face close to Phil’s again, this time to leave little pecks all over Phil’s cheeks. “Let’s go see it now, hmm?”

            Phil let Dan lead the way, tugging him by the hand up to the office where he placed Winnie with the rest of his stuffies on the sofa bed and plopping down in Phil’s lap once he was seated. Phil wrapped one arm around Dan’s waist and let his chin rest on Dan’s shoulder while Dan pulled up the newly edited video of them playing the shopping simulator.

 

X  X  X  X  X

           

            “Daddy.” Dan’s voice was practically a moan as he rolled over to lie back against Phil’s legs. He was currently sprawled out on the floor with coloring materials all around him, and Phil sat on the sofa watching with sparkling eyes. “It’s more fun when you do it too.” He pouted a bit and got up to his knees to tug on Phil’s sleeve. Phil couldn’t help but laugh as he slid down to join Dan on the hardwood. Once he was situated, Dan slapped a crayon into his hand and said, “Good daddy.”

            Phil laughed out loud at those words, at Dan’s attempt to be the one in charge, and he leaned forward to take hold of Dan’s face with his free hand and kissed his lips softly, brushing the dark fringe out of his eyes where it’d fallen earlier before sitting back again. “Okay, you’re the boss. What are we going to colour?”

            Dan’s cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink as he lifted a clean sheet of paper from the pile he’d started, showing off the untouched picture of Winnie the Pooh- _of course_ , Phil thought with a smile. “Remember the colours, right, daddy?”

            “Of course,” Phil said proudly, reaching forward to take the red and orange crayons from the box. Dan dropped the paper to clap his hands together cheerfully, and Phil smiled impossibly wider. Sometimes, it very nearly hurt to see Dan like this, simple because it was such an intense beauty that he possessed, and it was made all the worse by the fact that Dan was completely unaware of it when he was in little space.

            When their pictures were done, Dan laid them side by side to compare. Phil’s, of course, was neater, but Dan’s was prettier (in Phil’s humble and totally not-biased opinion). “This is beautiful, baby,” Phil gushed as he took the paper in his hands. “We’ll hang it up in the kitchen.” He looked to Dan for approval of this offer, because while he was almost certain Dan would never turn down the opportunity, he absolutely _adored_ the expression on Dan’s face when he was acutely aware of how proud Phil was of him.

            He didn’t have to wonder for long, because as soon as the words were out of Phil’s mouth, Dan was leaping into Phil’s lap, giggling and wrapping his arms around Phil’s shoulders and once again tickling Phil’s skin with his feathery-soft hair. Phil set the page down gently and returned Dan’s hug full-force, one arm around his back and the other cradling the back of his head, even rocking back and forth a bit as he held Dan close.

            Phil’s lips were right over Dan’s ear when he whispered, “I’m always so proud of you, do you know that?”

            And Dan’s smile was blindingly bright as he replied, “’m proud of you too, daddy!”

 

X  X  X  X  X

 

            “Daddy!” Dan’s voice was a whimper as he tossed and turned in the bed. His eyes shot open, and he panicked when he still couldn’t see anything- his little mind hadn’t yet grasped that it was only because it was too dark. “Daddy!”

            Phil’s arms were tight around him, and he barely registered this fact when he tried to sit up in the bed. This caused Phil to wake up, realizing almost immediately what had happened, and he pulled Dan closer in response. “Shh, baby,” he soothed, running his fingers through Dan’s matted hair and smoothing it out, “I’ve got you, it’s okay.”

            “Still here,” Dan said in a tiny voice, turning so he could see Phil’s face and then nearly panicking again when he couldn’t make out any of the features in front of him. Phil heard the sharp intake of breath and quickly reached back to switch the lamp on. The two of them were bathed in a soft yellow light and Dan visibly relaxed in Phil’s arms, reaching out to touch Phil’s cheek with his palm, and Phil waited patiently for him to finish. “Not gone.”

            “Yes, love,” Phil promised, pulling Dan’s arms around his own torso and placing his own hands on Dan’s cheeks, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the corner of Dan’s mouth. Once Dan had calmed down and laid his head on Phil’s chest, Phil began rubbing circles into Dan’s back, asking, “Do you want to tell me about it?”

            “Just…” Dan seemed to struggle for words, which wasn’t uncommon when he was little. Phil continued tracing patterns across Dan’s skin and almost a minute later, Dan finally replied with, “You didn’t love me anymore.”

            Phil started to say something, to tell him that of course he still loved him, but Dan cut him off. “I know it’s not true, daddy. I know you love me. It was a nighty-mare.” Phil relaxed at this, smiling to himself upon hearing Dan’s pronunciation of the word _nightmare_. Just one of thousand things he loved about his little boy.

            “That’s exactly right, sweetheart,” Phil agreed, and Dan raised his head slightly to peek up at Phil through his eyelashes, and Phil could’ve melted into a puddle right then and there. “I’m going to love you until forever.”

 

X  X  X  X  X

           

            “Daddy, I miss you.” Dan’s voice was sad, and it broke Phil’s heart. He took comfort in the fact that he was only one more stop away from having Dan in his arms again. He’d gone on his annual vacation with his family, and while he knew Dan was capable of taking care of himself when he had to, he hated the idea of being away from Dan for any length of time. When they were separated, Skype and FaceTime were their best friends, and there was hardly a moment that went by that they didn’t see each other’s face, but talking through a screen was a far cry from being able to reach out and touch their skin.

            “I know, baby. I miss you, too.” Phil tried his best to not let his own sadness show, because he knew I he did, that’d be the end of it. They’d both be blubbering messes and he couldn’t console Dan from so far away. Still, he didn’t miss the glimmer of a single shining tear bubbling up in the corner of Dan’s eye, and he didn’t miss the ache he felt watching it slide down Dan’s cheek, only to be hastily wiped away as soon as Dan had realized it was there. “Ten more hours and I’ll be right there with you.” Reasoning didn’t really work very well when Dan was little, because his mind wanted instant gratification and it was hard to make him understand some things. But Dan still nodded his head slowly, smiling a breathtakingly sad smile, and lifted his hand to brush away another tear that threatened to spill over.

            “Tell you what,” Phil offered, and Dan leaned in close to the screen. “Go get Winnie and get in our bed.”

            “’Kay,” Dan replied automatically, getting up off the sofa and trudging through the house with his Winnie stuffie in tow. Phil watched him climb into the bed on Phil’s side and curl up beside Phil’s pillow. “Now what?”

            “Think about your favourite memory of us,” Phil instructed softly, and he already knew what would come to Dan’s mind. The day they’d met for the first time in person, and the day Dan had told Phil about his little space. He’d been so afraid that it would ruin everything, but he’d also known he couldn’t let it be a secret. He didn’t want secrets with Phil. For Phil, that was the day he decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Dan. He wanted to spend every lifetime with Dan.

            For Dan, when he was in an adult state of mind, it was the day he finally met his hero. When he was little, it was the day he finally found his daddy.

            Dan’s lips curled up in a genuine smile and his eyes slid shut as he remembered that first hug, and Phil let out a little content sigh. Dan would fall asleep, and when he woke up again, Phil would be there.

 

X  X  X  X  X

 

            “’m not tired, Daddy.” Dan’s voice was insistent as he stretched out against Phil’s chest. Phil caught one of Dan’s hands as he brought his arms back down and pressed a kiss to Dan’s knuckles. “Promise.”

            “You’re falling asleep as we speak,” Phil reminded him, glancing between Dan’s face and the television screen, where one of their favourite movies was playing. “It’s time for bed, little one.” Phil’s voice was firm, but Dan was having none of it. He was stubborn at all times, but especially when he was a sleepy little boy.

            “No no no,” Dan chanted, hugging himself to Phil’s arm that was currently wrapped around his waist. “We gotta finish this first.” He gestured vaguely in the direction of the TV, and Phil chuckled, looking back to the screen to see the credits still rolling. Dan buried his face in the side of Phil’s neck- it seemed to be one of his favourite places.

            “We _did_ finish it, baby,” Phil told him, and Dan’s eyes popped open wide as he raised his head to look for himself. It dawned on him that he didn’t even remember half of it, and decided to rethink his answer.

            “Oh,” was his new response, and Phil took Dan’s face in his hands, fingers curling over Dan’s ears and pulling him close to kiss his dimpled cheeks. Dan’s eyes slid shut at the contact, and Phil decided he’d won this debate- again.

            “Come on, bear,” Phil prompted, patting Dan’s hips so they could stand up. It was a well-practiced routine, Dan turning to straddle Phil and locking his ankles at the small of Phil’s back, wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck and holding tight. Phil stood up with a little grunt and held on to Dan with one arm while grasping at the wall with the other. Dan’s fringe settled against Phil’s let ear and he smiled at the contact.

            “Daddy?” The sleep-filled word was barely audible.

            “Yes, baby?”

            “Read to me.”

            “Of course.”

 

X  X  X  X  X

 

            “Daddy”- Dan’s voice was abruptly cut off by Phil’s lips crashing against his own. They had just returned home from a holiday party, and Dan had unknowingly been causing Phil a great deal of anguish. Dan could feel himself slipping, but he was alert enough to know this wasn’t like the kisses he usually got from Phil. He felt Phil’s tongue poking at his teeth, and instinctively parted his lips to allow Phil entrance into his mouth. His hands shot out to grab at Phil, but he didn’t get very far because Phil suddenly took hold of his wrists and pinned them against the wall he was currently pressed up against, and all he could do was kiss back with as much passion as his brain could muster. His fingers twitched at his sides, itching to touch Phil somewhere- anywhere- but he was utterly powerless against Phil’s grip, and then Phil’s lips began trailing downward.

            “ _Daddy_ ,” Dan squeaked when Phil’s mouth settled on a place near Dan’s ear. They both knew how sensitive Dan’s neck was, and Dan couldn’t contain the moan rising up in his throat. After a moment, Phil released Dan’s left arm, deciding he’d rather cup Dan’s jaw and hold his face still while he peppered Dan’s skin with feathery-light kisses, and Dan reached out to grab onto Phil- for dear life, it seemed.

            Phil’s lips were at Dan’s ear when he whispered, “Who’s my pretty boy?” and Dan swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to focus on Phil’s breathing since he couldn’t seem to hear or feel his own. When Dan didn’t answer right away, Phil wedged his knee in between Dan’s legs, pressing into his crotch and forcing a gasp from his mouth.

            “I am!” Dan whimpered, leaning forward to meet Phil’s lips when he started to move away. “I’m your pretty boy.”

            “That’s right, baby,” Phil purred, taking both of Dan’s wrists in one hand and holding his arms above his head. “My pretty little boy.” Dan swallowed again and let out another-louder- moan that went straight to Phil’s groin.

            Without warning, Phil suddenly released Dan and then took his hand in his own, preparing to lead him down the hall to their bedroom. Dan hesitated at first, confused as to why they’d suddenly stopped. He was feeling those funny tingles in his belly again, and he parted his lips to ask for more kisses. “Daddy”-

            “My pretty baby,” Phil started, smiling deviously. He placed a palm on each of Dan’s blushing cheeks and leaned in to kiss his pink lips once more. And then he stood up straight and tugged on Dan’s hand, prompting him to follow.

            “Where we going, daddy?” Dan asked breathlessly, and Phil couldn’t help but feel proud of himself for putting Dan in that state. His free hand inched toward the tiny bulge in his jeans.

            Phil leaned in close and whispered. “I’m going to take good care of you, baby.” His tongue darted out and he licked his lips, waiting for Dan to answer.

            There was a moment of silence and then Dan breathed out, “Please.”

            “Don’t worry,” Phil promised, leading the way again. His voice echoed over the walls. “Gonna open you so nicely, pretty boy.”

 

X  X  X  X  X

 

            The only sound in the room was Dan’s soft snores. Phil watched him with shameless adoration, reaching out every few minutes to stroke his hair that was  highlighted by the early morning rays of sunshine, his head a comforting weight on Phil’s bare chest. Dan’s arm curled around Phil’s waist, and if he leaned to the side just the slightest bit, he could see the glint of silver encircling his third finger. Phil lowered his own hand to hover beside Dan’s, comparing the two rings.

            Phil Lester had heard his name a million different times in a million different ways. He’d hear his name a million more times before he died, if he was lucky. He glanced back down at the sleeping boy in his arms and he wondered if Dan would ever fully understand how important he was to Phil. He thought there might be an inkling of an idea, especially considering the tangible proof of his commitment sitting right there on his skin. The symbol that had represented their love for three years now.

            Yeah, he’d heard his name so many times in his life, but he’d only recently started listening.

**Author's Note:**

> Slamming you against the wall and pinning you down while I kiss your neck is my kink, just saying.


End file.
